Chronicles of ToonTown
A made up-Series of Adventures of a team of cartoons saving Toontown from a bunch of villains. Characters The Main Cast: God the heroic ruler, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Dot and the Kangaroo, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Jiminy Cricket, The Railway Dragon, Trixie Tang, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Ttark From Kratt`s Creatures, The Rescue Rangers (Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Zipper the Fly), Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Guido, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Eudora, Snoopy, Woodstock, Betty Boop (colorized), Popeye, Red Hot Riding Hood, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Screwy Squirrel, Droopy Dog, Phineas and the Ferb-Tones (Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Ginger, Adyson Sweetwater, and Katie)), Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Stacy Hirano, Jenny From Phineas and Ferb, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.), Spike, Twist, Big Macintosh, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Whoof, DJ P0N-3, Tino Tonitini, Tish Katsufrakis, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie, Buffy Von Kempe, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico), Molly Manicotti from The Farly OddParents episode Wishing Well, Crysta, Magi Lune (uses Gaia's role), Captain Planet, The Planeteers (Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti), Batty Koda, Richard Tyler, Horror, Adventure, Fantasy, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Froggo, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, The Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy & Dopey), Panchito Pistoles, Daisy Duck, Aracuan Bird, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Jason Fox, Paige Fox, Peter Fox, C-3PO, R2-D2, R2-KT, The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, Butch. they are good guys now), Eddie Valient, Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver (Green/White Mighty Morphin Rangers), Jason Lee Scott (Red Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Rocky DeSantos (Red Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Zack Taylor (Black Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Adam Park (Black Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Billy Cranston (Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger), Trini Kwan (Yellow Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Aisha Campbell (Yellow Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Katherine Hillard (Pink Mighty Morphin II Ranger), 1940's Hairstyled), Ewoks (Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, and Latara) The Scooby-Doo Detective Anency!(Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Freddie, Daphne, Velma, this is a pup named Scooby Doo verson of the gang), Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Queen Aleena, Amy Rose, Victor the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Sally Acorn, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal, Tails, Cosmo the Seedrian, Roter, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, Dulcy, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumely, The Ham-Hams (Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Snoozer, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Jingle), Pogoriki, Chikoriki, Rosariki, Wolliriki, Bigoriki, Olgariki, Ottoriki, Docoriki, Boboriki, Daria Morgendorffer, Jane Lane, Burnout Girl, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Terra, Ventus (Ven), Aqua, Xion, Axel, Felicia, Dino Knights (Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Stego, Dino Saber, Dino Ptera, Dino Tricera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Weapons (Dino Pachy, Dino Arch, Dino Kenty), Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Serena/ Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Chibi Moon, Tuxedo Mask, KND Sector V (Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno, Numbah 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan, Numbuh 3/ Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln), Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie, Numbuh 86/Fanny Fulbright, Romeo, Juliet, Spyro the Dragon, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Pepper Ann Pearson, Milo Kamalani, Nicky Little, Trinket St. Blaire, Cissy Rooney, Dieter Liederhosen, Tessa and Vanessa James, Stewart Walldinger, Gwen Mezzrow, Craig Bean, Sketch, Hush, Poison, Tank, Constance Goldman, Marco Bellies (a long haired white Jellie Bear cub), Danny Cat, Sawyer Cat, Pudge Penguin, Spongebob Sqaurepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Squidward Tenctales, Pearl Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Merlin, Henry, June, Suki Higurashi (Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter from the future; Marco's love interest), Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Rukia Kuckchi (Yakko's love interest), Morty Mario, Wing, Sly Cooper, Aisling Basis for Power Zords: Dino Leo (and his mythical drones: Star Shisa, Star Unicorn, Star Chirin, Star Phoenix, Star Dragon), Dino Tyranno, Dino Godzilla, Dino Mammoth, Dino Tricera, Dino Saber, Dino Ptera, Dino Brichio, Ninja Falcon, Ninja Crane, Ninja Ape, Ninja Bear, Ninja Wolf, Ninja Frog. The Villains: Satan the Dark Lord of Hell, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Pinhead, Leatherface, Zeebad, Ultron, Megatron, Strika, Boingo, Frieda, Chernabog, Maleficent, Judge Doom, Lord Dr. Nightmare, The Horned King, Hades, Pete, Doctor Failicer, Vanitas, Wuya, Bowser, Koopas, The Toon Patrol (Colonel (“Boss”), Smart Ass, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid, Sleazy, Slimy, Flasher, Sheriff, Taily, Stella, Creamry, Kilo, Shadyow, Hydrant, Dizzy, Joker, Mad Nurse, Grim), Scar, Shere Khan, Naraku, The Hollows() Belladonna, Sierra, Rinkus, Icky the Shapbeck, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Viper, Pinky, the Brain (and Larry), Negaduck, Morag the Tulgah Witch, Warren T. Rat, Digit the Cockroach, Cat R. Waul, Chula the Tarantula, Plankton, Lord Fuse (then became the Resurrected King in the Toons Unite series), Fear the evil teddy bear (originally Mr. Cuddles), Arch Weasel McGreed, Mephiles the Dark, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Vixerion (Dr. Viper's equally evil assistant), Dora Links, Father, Queen Beryl, Rasputin, Tzekel-Kan, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Grand Duke of Owls, Darla Dimple, Aunt Figg, Lickboot, Fagin The Dark Spawn Bird, Arthur, Cecil, Xeonhart, Alice Kane, Black Wolf, Smiley The Wolf, The Great and Powerful Trixie, Gilda the Gryphon, Nightmare Moon, Tirac, Katrina, Drago Clones (Drago Panthera (Dark version of Dino Leo), Drago Zilla (Dark version of Dino Godzilla), Drago Tyran (Dark version of Dino Tyranno), Drago Ceratops (Dark version of Dino Tricera), Drago Puxuara (Dark version of Dino Tupux), Drago Stegus (Dark version of Dino Stego), Drago Dactylus (Dark version of Dino Ptera), Drago Tigra (Dark version of Dino Saber), Drago Elephas (Dark version of Dino Mammoth), Drago Brachio (Dark version of Dino Brachio)), Other Villains Depending on a episode. Real-Life Personalities: Barack Obama, Roy E. Disney, Larry King, Diana Ross, Elton John, Miley Cyrus, Michael Jackson, Weird Al Yankovic, Charo, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Denyce Graves, Ku'ulei, Other real-life personalities. Series Original characters: The Three Stooges (Moe Acme, Larry Acme, and Curly Acme (Sons of Marvin Acme)), Gabu the wolf, Mei the goat, Anget K (Penny the penquin Perry`s love intrest), Rapidash (Unicorn/Pegasus Pony), Buck the one-eye weasel, John Smith (Prince Charming's unwilling comrad), Kevin the Snipe, Specs The Wolf, Essie The Poodle, Junior, Zilla (Made from the DNA from the old Godzilla.), Extra Dino Knights (Dino Leo, Dino Godzilla, Dino Tupux, Extra Dino Weapons (Dino Parasaur, Dino Dimetro, Dino Ankylo)), Jellie Bellies, Tyler Bellies, Courtney Bellies, Poopig (Poodle-Pig Wuzzle), Marmopet (Marmot-Neopet Wuzzle), Treetoad (Tree-Toad Wuzzle), Mulewolf (Mule-Wolf Wuzzle), LigerWolf (Liger-Wolf Wuzzle) (MuleWolf's brother), Smiley the Red Birthday Balloon. Neutral characters: Air Conditioner, Frankie the Canary, The Ghostly Trio (Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie), Elmyra Duff, The Hex Girls (Luna, Dusk, and Sally "Thorn" McKnight), Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Raffish Ralph,The Fashion Club (Quinn Morgendorffor, Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe, and Tiffany Blum-Deckler), Scorpan, Rip. Deceased characters: Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon, Leopold Stokowski (Real-Life Personality) Other Characters: Yen Sid, Jacquimo the Swallow, Goanna, Lt. Santino, Red Herring, Scrat, Falkor the luck dragon, Cameos by other Toons. Vehicles and Vessels #01. Acme Cloverleaf Chevy (Roger Rabbit's racing vehicle) #01. Cloverleaf Industries Chevy Bushwhacker (Judge Doom's racing vehicle) #02. Part Dog-Demon, Part Human Ford (InuYasha's racing vehicle) #03. Starstrike Ninja (Strider Hiryu's racing vehicle) #14. Burger King Office Depot Chevy #24. Pepsi ARCO Chevy Police Cruiser (Porky Pig's racing vehicle) #27. Huggies Baskin-Robbins Ford Ambulance (The Pink Panther's racing vehicle) #42. Team Phineas (Phineas Flynn's racing vehicle) Organizations and titles *Acme Corporation *Cloverleaf Industries *Industrial Light & Magic *Rebel Alliance to Restore the Freedom to the Universe *Star Tours travel agency *Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra *Toon Town Museum Parodies Animaniacs *Parodies the Animaniacs theme song sung by the Warner Bunnies (Bugs Bunny as Yakko Warner, Buster Bunny as Wakko Warner, and Babs Bunny as Dot Warner), while they dance and act like the Warners by managing to rescue the real Warners (their reffered counterparts) and causing Judge Doom's army of weasels to die of fatal hilarity through various hottest and funniest antics. Michael Jackson *''Captain EO'' (A "Wierd Al" Yankovic parody) Others *"Kokomo" - The Muppet Babies perform the song, whereas Judge Doom and his army have a secret weapon like a volcanic gun. *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (Mickey Mouse and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' (Isabella Jones and the Cave of Wonders) *''Peter Pan'' (Tinker Pan) *''Pocahontas'' (Isabellahontas) *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' (Power Rangers: Toon Force) *''Silly Symphonies'' (Rockin' Rhapsodies (mini-series)) *''Symphony Hour'' *THX - Parodies the THX Deep Note logo before a movie with an incredibly loud bang followed by "The audience is almost deaf". *''Troop Beverly Hills'' (Troop 46231) Other Allusions in alphabetical order Disney Fairies The Fireside Girls' fairytale features Gretchen as Tinkerbell. Disney Princess The Fireside Girls' fairytale also features Isabella as Pocahontas, Katie as Alice, Adyson as Megara, Holly as Tiana, Ginger as Esmeralda, Milly as Snow White, Candace as Cinderella, Stacy as Mulan, and Vanessa as Belle. Others *9-1-1 Too Soon! *''The Fairly Odd Parents'' - Candace Flynn is dressed as Vicky to be a babysitter, but under Morag's spell she turns 18. *''Fantasia'' *''Fantasia 2000'' - The Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra performs Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 in D (by Edward Elgar). *''Flight of the Navigator'' - A mysterious shadow creeps over Toontown, similar to the beginning of Flight of the Navigator. *''Kingdom Hearts games'' (Kingdom Toons) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' - The cartoon making scene maybe loosely based on the opening to Mickey Mouse Works, where a series of random images are displayed that some how make a cartoon. *Puff the Magic Dragon - Candace, Stacy, and Jenny lead the whole cast in the song Weave me the Sunshine to restore ToonTown. *''Sleeping Beauty'' - The Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra performs The Garland Waltz from Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66 (by Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky) ("Once Upon a Dream") *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' video games *''Super Smash Bros'' video games (Super Smash Toons) *Asterix- an exhibit at the Toon Town art museum featuring anicent art includes statues based on characters from this French comic book including the title character as "The Dying Gaul" another statue on the display is Gaul killing himself and his wife featuring Chief Vitalstatistix and his wife, Impedimenta. Quotes *Peppermint Patty: (repeated line) Now Stop calling me sir. *Molly: (repeated line) Don't touch me. *Lucy: That's Stupid. *Stupid: No I am Stupid. *Charity: (repeated line) I am not happy. *Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella: All for one and one for all! *Doofenshmirtz: Long live King Doofenshmirtz! Opening and Closing Themes opening and closing Themes: Mezase Pokemon Master, MI-RA-I (sonic X), Spurt pokemon 10 theme Episodes #The Beginning, part 1 #The Beginning, part 2 Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Category:Cartoons Category:Kingdom Hearts